


【鹤莲】低俗小说

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Relationships: 鹤莲
Kudos: 3





	【鹤莲】低俗小说

不良少年/ABO

吉本高中的废弃校舍，是不良少年们约架的固定场所，每周末都会迎来一场大规模的斗殴仪式。

川尻莲作为一方领袖来到这里并非出于本意，他新学期一来就迅速吸引了全校的注意，因为那一头显眼的浅色蓝发，泛着冰冷的光泽，偏长的前发垂落在他锐利狭长的眼睛旁边，更增添了生人勿近的气场，一旁不熟悉他的小喽啰们也瑟瑟发抖。

“喂，今天要打的是谁。”

他一开口，那份可怕的气质就减弱许多，比他低了一届的学弟恭恭敬敬地呈上银色球棒，说出了二年级鹤房汐恩的名字。

“那是谁？”

川尻很疑惑地回问，另一边的混混们就拿着乱七八糟的家伙们来了，为首的男生个子少见的高，肩膀也很魁梧，对着他顽皮地笑了。

“嘿，连我也不认识？”

本来还觉得这比他小一岁的坏孩子，笑起来的样子确实挺帅气的，接下来他的话直接让川尻莲忍无可忍地高举了银色的球棒。

“你这么瘦弱，赢不了的啦。”

随着他高举球棒的动作，进攻的指令被无声地下达了，场面顿时一片混乱，废弃校舍许久未被清扫的尘灰飞扬，略有洁癖的川尻莲先跑进了校舍里，单独将鹤房引诱出来，因为其他人的战力实在是不足为惧，他又有武器，就想着随便几下把人撩到，吃点教训也就算了，自己还得顾晚上的兼职。

他埋伏进一间空教室，在门后等待着鹤房过来，等着时机差不多，就对上他的肚子敲一记，可是还只听到楼梯口的脚步声，接下来就被人拽走了球棒，拎着衣领摔在了地上。

“玩阴的啊？倒是跟你给人的印象很配……狐狸。”

“疼……”

在对方的拳头落下之前，川尻仗着灵活从空隙中钻了出来，懊恼地看着弄脏的制服，不满地瞪视着面前的不良。

“眼神好可怕，但是你打不过我的吧？没了球棒你还能怎么办？”

鹤房站起身，一步一步地向他走近，球棒在地板上拖动的声响令人不寒而栗，尽情放射弥漫的信息素证明了他亢奋的状态，川尻嫌恶的表情映在对方线条漂亮的眼底。

也不知道外面局势如何，十六七岁男孩的喧哗声传进来，川尻忍耐着后背的疼痛思考着对策，总之还是要优先夺回武器，金属质地的球棒折射阴沉的天光，那是他最后的机会。

用铁棒架住他的话，就会动弹不得了吧……

川尻用最快的速度冲向他，鹤房还是一副无所谓的神情，几乎算是被动地任由他拿走球棒，根本不把他放在眼里。

“呼……”

球棒沉重冰冷的触感倒让川尻安心下来，对准敌方的眉心以示警告。

“你打算怎么做？”

鹤房甚至还将右手插在裤带里，迫使川尻不得不释放出信息素作为抵抗，强制的Alpha气息想唤出他本性的服从，川尻想起自己最近的体检报告有异常，刚准备开口。

鹤房握住球棒，一股强大的力量将川尻拽了过去。球棒敲击地面的脆响，也没能掩盖鹤房在他耳边的话语。

“……老远就闻到你的骚味了。”

那是…什么？

川尻瞬间失去思考能力，随后他被从未有过的羞耻感席卷，面红耳赤地打了鹤房一巴掌。

“啊哈哈，你是女人吗？”鹤房很快乐地大笑着，握住川尻准备扇下第二次的手腕，“真细啊，你哪里都这么细。”

“住嘴！……今天，就到此为止吧。”

川尻被他锁住手腕，拽到跟前，眼神很凶狠，更多的却是畏惧，这极大地取悦了他的对手。

“外面还没结束呢，我们这样出去算什么？喂，你还不知道自己的味道吧？”鹤房在他颈肩假意嗅闻，但是在他凸出的锁骨处咬了一口。

“…鹤房！”

川尻剧烈地挣动起来，炙热的吐息和alpha浓厚的气息将他包围，几下他的呼吸也变得沉重，鹤房的大手，正有力地沿着他穿着宽松白衬衫的腰线抚摸下去。

不可以再继续了，川尻掐住了他的脖子，逐渐收紧。

“放开我，我让你放开！”

鹤房微笑着眯起眼睛，狠狠地掐了他的臀肉一把，那里已经像鲜嫩的蜜桃，恬不知耻地涌出透明的体液来。

“你忍不住了。”

鹤房由于咽喉的压迫，并没有出声，但是只做口型，也能让川尻明白意思。

身体初次遭遇这种情况，他心底惊惶不已，鹤房的手指已经伸进了他的裤腰里，把塞好的白衬衫抽了出来。

“咳咳…哈哈，你不如用这里打败我吧？”

“……”

川尻才意识到趴在对方身上，看似占据上风，实则最不安全，紧密贴合的部位正擅自蠢动，自己的信息素究竟变成了什么样子，鹤房的气味也不像刚才那样有侵略性了，而是渐渐沉淀，渗透进他的每个弱点里。

“有感觉了？”

男孩主导着他，半褪下他的内裤，裤边在腿根处绷紧，以及难堪的潮湿附着在腿间，川尻羞耻地转开了脸，鹤房也摸到了，兀自感叹着。

“原来保健课说的是真的。”

“……笨蛋。”川尻被汹涌的情热烧得迷迷糊糊，柔软的声音也带了水汽，“快点做。”

“后面的保健课就没有说过了，川尻学长教我吧？”

在这时候无赖地摆出请教姿态，川尻心想他确实比自己更像个不良，但是目前这种困窘的状态，也只有依靠对方才能解决……这个样子被其他人瞧见的话就完了。

“…你这个小混蛋。”

没有哪堂正儿八经的保健课会说明这事的细节，川尻咬紧牙，鹤房的手指已经钻进去乱捅了，不知轻重地压迫他湿热的体内，几次险些擦到还没发育完全的内腔口，害怕自己叫出声被外面打得不可开交的人发现，川尻干脆咬住了领带，只从喉咙深处发出呜咽的声响，哼哼唧唧类似某种小型动物。连带蓝色的顺直长发也像变成了柔顺的绒毛，鹤房兴致盎然地交替着手指，戳弄他越发柔软的内里。

“可以了吧？”

他不厌其烦地问着，川尻红着脸点头默许了，坐在他身上就跟自己主动似的，让境况更加难堪，鹤房满意地坐起身，还知道不要太快用力，川尻皱眉喘息的样子让他兴奋了，怒张的性器从湿滑的缝隙中挺入，发出黏稠的水声。

“真厉害……”

“你别说话了…鹤房，再慢点……”

“有很慢啦。”

怎么做起这种事，鹤房的性格就变得黏糊糊的，和刚才耍狠的不良判若两人，川尻吸着气抬高腰，不想让他进太深。

“……行了吧。”

“才一半啊？”

川尻气恼地捶了他一下，那肩膀隐藏在深色制服中，宽厚又温暖，鹤房的神情在他湿润的眼里看上去也温和许多，因为要求没能满足而气恼的小熊，拱着他的衬衫领口，又留下几块红印。

川尻想阻止他，腰身不觉被扣住，对方也是初次，很快就难以自持，握住他的腰就直直地坠落下去。

“鹤房……！”

只来得及喊出他的名字，就被整个侵入了，川尻抓皱了他的衣服，平滑的大腿也虚颤着，好久才平复。

“学长，好舒服……”

他恍惚地说着，然后不给川尻反应的时机，就擅自抓紧对方的腰前后动作，恰好顶到生疏的腔口，川尻咬住下唇压抑住呻吟，害怕他把那儿顶穿，本来就不该让他无套进来的，太危险了。

“你，别太深了…我说过的吧？”

“可是，学长在吸着我啊？你看……”

鹤房突然不动了，坚硬的性器留在川尻的体内，抽搐个不停的正是自己的身体，川尻被银色耳环装饰的耳垂红得快要滴血，他报复性地扭起腰，想直接让鹤房结束。

“啊！学长……”

“乖乖地叫我名字啊，…没礼貌！”

川尻把腰抬到最高，在他的东西快要脱离出来的瞬间，又猛坐下去。看到对方被快感折磨的表情，他才有了些成就感。

“那就…莲君好了？”

鹤房没有告诉他，对方的香气真的非常好闻，要靠暴力才能诉诸解决的狂躁症，也被很好地安抚了，当然这样亲密地结合在一起也并不让人讨厌。

喊他名字的瞬间，莲君的脸就像是冰块融化一样，分明的棱角也变柔和。

“……可以。”

川尻搂住了他的肩，把脸藏起来，纳入他的东西之后，身体就懒懒地不愿动弹。

“后背疼，不想动了。”

哪有打架打着打着做起来的，估计自己后半生也不会再有这种经验了，川尻也迫于腰酸不得不妥协，干脆耍赖到对方身上。

“我也没想到啊。对不起…”

“我俩是笨蛋吧？”

川尻听到他小声地道歉，外面还吵吵闹闹的，帮派的头子们却在废校舍里搞上了，这算什么啊……但是这种想法也就存在了几秒，在鹤房加大力度，把他按在墙边侵犯的时候，他什么也想不到了。

第二次约架被单方面定在半个月后。川尻冷漠地看着鹤房，明明自己勒令不准内射，结果对方还是明知故犯，鹤房心虚地用自己的外套给他束在腰间，好掩盖那块湿润的狼藉。

“……抱歉。”

“下次绝不给你道歉的机会了…”川尻费劲地扶着腰站起来，“我要打得你满地找牙！”

End


End file.
